fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Oculanus
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Oculanus are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Oculanus shares a few similarities with its kin, but it has some notable differences. Rather than having spots, Oculanus have marbled streaks of orange and black. Their backside is almost always on fire as well. Abilities Oculanus ward off enemies with their flaming bodies. They also spit fireballs. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Oculanus Habitat Range These creatures are indigenous to the Wildspire Waste and Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Oculanus are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Gastodon as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Lavasioth and Azure Rathalos. Biological Adaptations Oculanus secrete a highly flammable waxy substance that ignites upon contact with air. Because of this, their body seems to be constantly on fire. The extremely high temperatures they generate is enough to keep away other predators. Their skin benefits from a spongy cell structure that diffuses the surface heat, protecting their inner organs. They can also spit this waxy substance for self defense. Behavior Oculanus are strictly nocturnal and sleep during the day. Once nightfall comes, they become active. They are extremely ferocious and attack any potential prey. Attacks *'Lunging Bite': Oculanus will lunge and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Multi Bite': Oculanus will follow a hunter and bite them multiple times. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charging Bite': Oculanus will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Oculanus will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Repeated Claw Swipes': Oculanus repeatedly swipes at the hunter with its claws in a manner similar to Arzuros. Each swipe deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Slam': Oculanus raises its forelegs above its head and slams them down on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Oculanus lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Back Kick': Oculanus kicks at the hunter with its back legs. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Oculanus takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Back Slam': Oculanus looks behind and jumps backwards, crushing the hunter underneath its backside. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Crushing Ball': Oculanus curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. Leaves a trail of fire behind it. *'Fire Spit': Oculanus spits a flaming projectile at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Rear = ★★ Element *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Etymology Oculanus and Voculanos are a combination of oculus (Latin for eye) and vulcanus (Latin for volcano, referring to its fiery body). Trivia *Oculanus is based on the Fiery Bulblax, an enemy from the Pikmin video games that is related to the Red Bulborb (which Oculossis is based on). *Its face, front legs, back, and tail can be broken. *When low on stamina, Oculanus will trip after performing certain attacks and will be unable to spit fire. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roar require Earplugs to block. *The fire on its body can be put out by attacking it with a water element weapon. However, the fire will reignite after some time passes or if it goes into rage mode. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster